YuGiOh! Remembering the past, Still more for Yami
by Aurora of the Silver Jewel
Summary: One night Yugi has a strange dream than this Kris Drake shows up, and she turns out to be his sister. And something is growing inside her. YY, YO, KS, JM, MR, NM the whole title is Remembering the past, Still more for Yami to remember
1. Things you need to know before reading t...

Characters 

Motou Yugi (Yugi Moto) 

Mazaki Anzu (Tea Gardener)

Jounouchi Katsuya (Joey Wheeler)

Honda Hiroto (Tristan Taylor)

Kujaku Mai (Mai Valentine) 

Otogi Ryuuji (Duke Devlin)

Kaiba Seto (Priest)

Bakura Ryou

Ishtar Malik

Ishtar Isis (Ishizu Ishtar)

Shadi

Jounouchi Shizuka (Serenity Wheeler) 

Motou Sugoroku (Solomon Moto) 

Kaiba Mokuba 

Yami Yugi (Pharaoh) 

Pegasus J. Crawford (Maximilian Pegasus) 

Yami Bakura (Tomb Robber)

Yami Malik (Protector of Tombs)

Cecilia Crawford (Cecilia Pegasus)

Relations

Jounouchi & Shizuka (Brother & Sister)

Malik & Isis (Brother & Sister)

Kaiba & Mokuba (Bothers)

Sugoroku & Yugi (Grandfather & Grandson)

Kaiba & Shizuka (Boyfriend & Girlfriend)

Pegasus & Cecilia (Husband & Wife)

(A cute couple) Jounouchi & Mai 

Some Japanese!

Arigato (Thank you)

Baka (Idiot, fool, used as an insult. Short for bakadao which means Damn fool or idiot)

Bishojo (beautiful girl or pretty)

Bishonen (beautiful boy AKA males that have delicate, female features)

Etchi (Perverted or lewd)

Gomen Nasai (Excuse me shorted to gomen for sorry or pardon)

Hai (yes or okay)

Iie (no)

Kawaii (Cute. Usually an Anime characters with the biggest eyes)

Konban wa (Good evening)

Konnichi wa (Good Afternoon)

Maho (Magic or magic spells)

Mina (Everyone)

Moshi Moshi (Hello on the telephone)

Nani (What?!)

Ohayo Gozaimasu (Good Morning)

Oyasumi Nasai (Good night when going to bed)

Sampai (Senior or superior)

Odosan (father)

Okasa (mother)

Onee-chan *I think it's spelled this way* (brother)

Sensei (suffixes for the teacher ex. Dusuke-Sensei)

Senshi (Solider/Warrior)

Chibi (small, or little, and child)

Shojo (Young girl)

Shonen (Young boy)

Yoma (Monster)

-chan (suffixes for girl or younger children, also used for term of endearment)

-ko (Permanent suffix on a girls name ex. Minako)

-kun (used on male friend or acquaintances same age or younger than the speaker)

-sama (formal respect, for royalty.) 

-san (suffix for someone older than the speaker) 

Ojii-san/ Ojii-chan (Grandpa chan for relative san for others, or old man)

I should also tell you in Japan when someone introduces themselves they put there last name first then there last name. ex. Anderson Charles. American: Charles Anderson. Do you get it?


	2. Part One: THe New Girl, and a Mysterious...

Yugi laid in bed, seemingly having a dream, not necessarily a nightmare, and nor a good dream. He tossed and turned till the first morning light. When the sun light shined through his window he moaned. "What is this?" He asked. Soon Yami appeared before him, "Yugi what is the matter?" He asked of his friend. Yugi was befuddled. "I had a strange dream Yami…" Yami looked at his younger double. "What was it Yugi?" Yugi sat up even more and faced Yami. "I saw this girl in shadow, she seemed to be shouting something which I have no idea. I couldn't hear her. Everything but her eyes was in shadow." Yami looked at Yugi not knowing what to ask. "What was the color?" Yugi breathed in deeply and said "A beautiful dark green. That's the only way I can describe them." Yami thought to himself. "Do you know what it means Yami?" Yugi asked his eyes pleading for an answer from the ancient Pharaoh. Yami looked lovingly at Yugi "I have no answers for you Yugi… All I can say is to see this dream out. To see if you can see more of her. Yugi only nodded, and sighed "It's so early, I should try to get some more sleep." Yami smiled and nodded, as Yugi laid back down. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep with out much success.

-6:40 AM, in front of Turtle Game Shop-

Anzu walk to see Sugoroku, Yugi's grandfather sweeping front of the Game Shop. "Hi Ojii-san! (Grandpa) Where's Yugi?" She asked. He looked at Anzu "He still in his room getting dressed." Anzu shook her head. "Yugi! Anzu is here!" Sugoroku shouted at his grandson. Yugi looked out his window and waved "I'll be down soon!" Yugi looked back in his mirror and looked at himself. "Okay, I'm ready to go." He grabbed his Millennium Puzzle and walked out his bedroom door. "Hey, Yugi." Anzu greeted Yugi smiled "Hi Anzu." She looked at Yugi "Is something wrong?" Yugi shook his head "No I'm fine let's get going." Yugi was wearing the normal school uniform a blue jacket with blue pants, but he wore black boots with a buckle around his neck and a black tank-top. Anzu was wearing the girl's uniform, which was a pink jacket with white lining, white dressy blouse that went along with the blue bow and blue skirt. She also wore white socks with light brown loafers. Anzu had brown hair that was cut to her shoulders. Yugi on the other hand had blonde bangs that went around his face nicely, and then his exotic hair was black with crimson lining it. It looked like a crown of some kind. They walked to school, talking a little but not a lot, for Yugi was concentrating more energy to the strange dream he had. 

-7:50 AM Domino High-

Yugi and Anzu were in class waiting for there other friends, soon Yugi spotted them. "Jounouchi-kun! Honda! Otogi!" It was true they did walk in. Jounouchi was a tall young man that had messy blonde hair, which matched his chocolate orbs; he too wore the Domino High uniform, but instead with tennis-shoes and a white short-sleeved shirt. Honda was one of Jounouchi's best friends; he was about the same height as Jounouchi but had dark brown hair which was short and went up into a point. Honda's eyes were a really dark green that they looked kinda brown. He wore with his uniform was nice dress shoes and a dress shirt. Otogi was also around the same height, but he had long jet-black hair. He wore it in a high pony-tail, and had long bangs covering a lot of his face. He had eyes that which were like light emeralds; he had a line coming from his left eye that went down to middle of his face. He wore a black tank just like Yugi, but with a necklace, and a dangly earring with a dice on it. Also he wore a red headband with black diamonds on it. 

Jounouchi was about to say something to Yugi but he never got the chance, the sensei came into the room and stood at the front of the class. "We have a new student today, class." The sensei motioned his hand to the door, and then the door opened. A girl maybe around fourteen came into the class room and walked to the front of the class. "Ohayo Gozaimasu (Good Morning), I'm Drake Kris. It's a pleasure to meet you." The Sensei nodded at her and looked at the seating chart "Sit in the seat behind Otogi Ryuuji." She whispered a "thank you" and took her seat behind Otogi. She listened to the teacher and said nothing to no one. Yugi looked at her as she passed she looked awfully familiar to him, and he didn't know why… 


	3. Part Two: Seeing the Spirit, and The Fam...

After class ended did Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, Anzu and Yugi started talking. "Hey guys, did you hear that singer Drake was going to be in town?" Anzu nodded "Yeah, I think she's a good singer. I wish I could go to the concert..." Everyone sighed they all wanted to; in there own ways but still they did. "What are you five talking about?" A feminine voiced questioned from behind. They turned to see it was the new girl. She was around Anzu's height, wearing the girl's uniform, but with shorter socks, and black shoes like Anzu's. She had dark green eyes, which matched her golden bangs in which were similar to Yugi's. The rest of her hair was black, but outlined with crimson. But her hair was down, cut at an angle from the nap of her neck to past her shoulders. She had more hair under that in a low and long pony-tail. The cloth holding her hair like that was the same blue as the bow and skirt. She also wore a buckle in her hair, which was a tuscan red. Lastly she had long dangly earrings, that were gold and a crimson gem in them. (Sound familiar doesn't it?) 

"Not much, uhh…" Jounouchi started to say but he forgot her name. She giggled "Drake Kris. You guys are?" Anzu smiled and held out her hand "I'm Mazaki Anzu. Nice to meet you, Kris." Kris smiled and shook Anzu's hand. Jounouchi raised his hand in a friendly gesture "Jounouchi Katsuya, and this i-" Honda interrupted Jounouchi. "I'm Honda Hiroto" Kris only smiled she looked over at Otogi. He turned a bit red "I'm Otogi Ryuuji." Kris thought about that name and said "You're the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters!" Otogi could only nod. Lastly she looked at Yugi, and they both saw a sign of recognition in each other. "I'm Motou Yugi" Kris's eyes went wide. "The same Motou Yugi, who beat Pegasus J. Crawford, and is the King of Games?" Yugi nodded "You really know your information, Kris." Kris smiled "Thanks, Yugi." She looked over to see Kaiba. "I'll talk to you guys later." Then she walked over to Kaiba. 

Kaiba was reading a book, and not paying much attention to anyone else. "Hello, Kaiba Seto." Kris said. Kaiba looked up from his book and snickered "You're a duelist right?" He questioned. Kris wasn't shocked; she sat in front of Kaiba. "Yes, I'm a duelist and a very good one. But I really don't wish to duel it right now." Kaiba smirked. "I can understand that." Kris leaned in and spoke quietly "How did you know, that I was a duelist?" Kaiba snickered again "I read it somewhere, and at your introduction I recognized you name." Kris nodded, and smiled. "Since you're a duelist, I wish to invite you to a party I'm hosting tomorrow." Kris quirked up an eyebrow "I'm listening, plus who's all going to be there?" Kaiba looked at her. "Yugi, Jounouchi, Otogi, Anzu, Honda. My younger brother Mokuba and my girlfriend Jounouchi's little sister Shizuka." Kris thought about it and nodded "I'll be there Kaiba" Kaiba smiled "I hope to see you there." 

-After school, 3 o'clock PM-

Kris walked around until she found the apartment she was staying temporally. She grabbed a change of clothes, and walked into the bath room. About a minute later she came out, she looked like a girl punk. She wore a buckle around her neck and a small feather like charm around her neck. She wore a light violet vest, which was low cut, and was tied. Underneath she wore silver shoulder-less long sleeve shirt. She wore a buckle on her left arm, as well as a gold bracelet. The vest didn't go all the way down; it didn't cover the bellybutton, and a bit of her belly. The jet-black leather pants went perfectly with the rest of the outfit. Also she had two belts, one around her waist and the other was about her hips slanted from left to right. The bottom belt was thicker than the top on. To finish it she wore black boots also she had changed the cloth from blue to black. Soon her cell phone rang; she picked it up and answered "Moshi Moshi (hello)" It was one of her workers "Miss Drake, we found out where you will be staying." Kris sat down "Really? Where?" She inquired her worker. "Turtle Game Shop, the home of Motou Sugoroku" Kris thought, then asked "Is he related to Motou Yugi?" After about a minute of silence, the answered. "Yes, Mr. Motou is Yugi's grandfather." Kris thought for a second "I'll walk over there, don't bother picking me up." Before he could say anything, she hung up. She checked out and walked over to Turtle Game Shop. 

-Turtle Game Shop, 3:30 PM-

Yugi was working on his homework; soon Yami started talking "Yugi, did you recognize that girl today?" Yugi looked up at the spirit, and nodded "I thought she looked a lot like me, and Ojii-chan. With exception of her eyes. What about you Yami?" Yami thought and looked away, "She reminds me of someone I cared a lot about but not like a lover mind you… More like a relative…But I still don't remember I wish I could." Yugi was about to say something, but then Sugoroku knocked on his door. "Hai (yes), Ojii-chan?" Yugi's grandpa opened the door "Yugi, we will be having a guest, for awhile. And she will be here soon." Yugi looked at him "Really, Ojii-chan?" Sugoroku nodded, and then they heard knocking on the door. 

Sugoroku walked to the front door, which was the game shop's door. A young woman was at the door "Konnichi wa (Good Afternoon) Sugoroku-san" Sugoroku smiled at the young woman. Yugi ran into the room and stopped dead in his tracks "Kris?!" Kris smiled "Hello, Yugi" then she giggled. "Yugi show her to her room." Yugi nodded, and smiled "Come on, I'll show you the way." Kris smiled and followed Yugi to the house part of the Game Shop. Sugoroku noticed something about Kris that no one else did, not even Yugi. "I need to ask her about that later." He said to himself and when back to tending customers that would come in. 

Yugi lead Kris to a nice room next to his on the same side of the wall. "Thank you Yugi, for having me." Kris said as she set her things down. "Well, It's nice to have you here. I better get back to my homework." Kris only nodded and sat down on the bed. 

-9:10 PM-

Kris was walking to her room passing Yugi's, and his door was open. She glanced in and was confused… She saw Yugi talking to someone else who was somewhat faded like a ghost. _That thing looks a lot like Yugi… This is really odd…_ She to herself. Kris only smiled and opened the door wider "Oyasumi nasai (Good night), Yugi." Yugi snapped to her away from Yami. "Oyasumi nasai, Kris." Kris walked into her room and sat on the bed. 

"How come I could see, that person? Who is obviously close to Yugi." She sat there and pondered for a few seconds until Sugoroku walked in. "Hai?" She asked he stood in the doorway "I need to ask you a question." Kris quirked an eyebrow and shrugged "Ask away." Sugoroku nodded "Is you first name… Yoshi?" She went wide eyed when she heard that name. "How….? Hai, Yoshi is my first name but how…?" Sugoroku smiled "My son said that he and my daughter-in-law had a daughter, but they thought they couldn't take care of her. So they gave her to a family, and both families decided on the name, Yoshi..." She couldn't believe her ears "Are you sure?" Sugoroku nodded "Yes, you have many things of my son, but you have her delicate, beautiful features. And those beautiful eyes." Yoshi glanced at the floor. "I finally found, my real family…" 

"You mean, that the Drake's told you were adopted?" She nodded "Yes they told me, and wished me luck on finding my family." She turned to Sugoroku and smiled "Thank you so much… Ojii-chan!" Yoshi kneeled down to hug him. "Does Yugi know?" Yoshi asked and he shook his head "No, Yugi has no idea. I will delay on telling him, that you are his younger sister…" Yoshi nodded, "Oyasumi nasai, Ojii-chan." Sugoroku smiled "Oyasumi nasai, Yoshi." Then he left the room, Yoshi sat on the bed to think about what she saw when she went near Yugi's room.

"Who was the spirit with Yugi?" She wondered, then she heard Yugi talking to the spirit, and she heard it talking back to him. "I wonder why? I'll think about it in the morning." She yawned and cuddled herself under the covers and within no time she fell into a deep sleep. 


	4. Part Three: Kaiba's Party

Again Yugi was having the dream, but he was in the dream but only silhouettes he could see. He saw a male and a female. Again he could see eyes but nothing else. The woman's were a dark green; the man's was a purple-crimson. The man's eyes were serious, but a hit of something else was inside but what it was unclear to Yugi. The woman's however were full of worry and sadness. They were talking to each other, but he could not hear. The woman seemed to be very concerned about the man with her. The man was about to say something to her when he turned his head, then nodded. He hugged the woman, and left she seemed to be crying. 

Yugi sprang up from the bed, he breathed heavily. "What is with this dream?" He asked himself. Yugi placed his hand on face finger spread. "Ohayo Gozaimasu Yugi!" Yugi looked over to see Yoshi (but he doesn't know that name) in his door way. Yugi smiled "Ohayo Gozaimasu Kris." Yoshi walked a bit into the room "Come on, Yugi it's time to get ready!" Yugi nodded and got out of bed, Yoshi walked out of her brother's room to give him some privacy. Before Yugi could do anything Yami asked him something. "What happened this time Yugi?" Yugi explained it to Yami. Yami could only nod. "I wonder what it means." Yami wondered. Yugi thought too, but couldn't come up with and answer then he did think of something. "Yami, what if it was a part of your past?" Yami looked at Yugi "Maybe you right Yugi, but right now we can't think about it, you have to go to school." Yugi nodded and started getting ready. 

-6:40-

Anzu came to the Turtle Game Shop as usual, but to her surprise Yugi was already out side waiting for her. "Hey Yugi. You're not usual out before me." Yugi looked at her then the door. "Yeah…" Anzu looked at Yugi, and then she saw Yoshi come out the Game Shop. "Kris? Na…na nani?" Yoshi smiled "I'm living here temporarily, until I finish here." Anzu and Yugi didn't know what she meant, but they didn't ask. After they started walking did Anzu say something "Hey Kris?" Yoshi turned her head and looked "Hai Anzu-san?" They stopped. "Where do you live?" Yoshi smiled and sighed "I live with my adoptive parents in Hawaii." Anzu whistled "Hawaii, huh? Cool." Yoshi smiled "Adoptive?" Yugi asked and Yoshi nodded "Hai, I was adopted. Come let's go to school." Yoshi started walking again neither Yugi nor Anzu pressed her for more information about herself. 

-Noon-

Everyone was sitting at the table that is almost everyone. "Hey, Yugi I heard Kris was staying with you!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Yugi nodded "Yeah she is. I think she's going to sit with us today." Honda and Jounouchi shrugged "Fine by us." Then Honda added "She's cute anyway." Anzu, Yugi, Jounouchi, and Otogi lowered there heads. "Mina! (Everyone) " Otogi looked over "Hey, Kris" Yoshi smiled and sat next to Otogi. Otogi turned a light shade of red. "So, Kris what are you doing this Saturday?" Honda asked. Kris looked at him "Going to a…. concert." Everyone was ecstatic "You mean that, concert with Drake?" Jounouchi questioned. She nodded "Hai, Jounouchi-san." Anzu leaned in closer to Yoshi "Do you think you could get us tickets to it?" She looked at Anzu then everyone else. They all looked pretty eager to go to the concert. "I'll see what I can do." She said as she smiled everyone was grinning. _I should be able to get the tickets, mostly because I'm the singer…_

She thought as the others were talking more. Then she saw Yugi look at her in a strange way, and then he looked away. _Huh? I wonder what he's thinking. _"What is the matter, Yugi?" She asked. "No… nothing." Yoshi looked at him and shook it off, then heard _"Yami, her eyes look like that woman's in my dream" then a deeper voice could be heard "Really... Yugi don't make assumptions just yet." _Yoshi was confused _Nani?! What is going on? _ She just shook her head "I'll see you later, mina" They all waved at her, as she walked into the hallway and took out her cell-phone. She started to make that phone call about those tickets…

-About 4 o'clock-

Yugi had already left for Kaiba's part and that's what Yoshi waited for, then she started getting ready. After about a minute she was ready to leave. She had her hair down, and not in a pony-tail. She wore red lipstick and tuscan red eye shadow. The dress was also tuscan red, and it was almost like a dressy Chinese dress. It went down her feet (but she wouldn't trip on it.) There was a slit up the right side, which went from the mid-chest all the way down the dress. In the chest area there was diamond shape cut out. The lining was gold and also was the snaps to hold the dress. Underneath the diamond cut, was the symbol the eye of Horus, an Egyptian God. There were purple lines in random places all over the dress, and she wore red high-heels to match. She put on a coat and walked out the door. 

-At Kaiba's place-

Yoshi walked up the steps, then heard her worst fears… Reporters. "Shit." She cursed as she ran up, "Hey, please keep those reporters out please." She asked a guard, as she walked in. The guards, walked in front of the door holding back the reporters, even when they were cursing at them. She smiled as she walked in, a man took her coat, and she whispered a thank you. Then walked into the main room. She saw Kaiba look over at her and wave her over. She walked over to Kaiba "Hello Kaiba." Kaiba only nodded at her. "This is my girlfriend, Jounouchi Shizuka." Yoshi extended her hand and shook Shizuka's hand. Shizuka was shorter than her brother. But was a Bishojo (beautiful girl). She had medium length hair it was a light brown, she had a part in the middle of her head, and her bangs went to chin. She had lovely bright green eyes. She wore a long dress, and a shawl. The dress went to her feet, it was white and a light pink and the shawl was also pink. 

Soon a young boy came up, he had long black hair which matched his light blue eyes. His hair went down the middle of his back. He wore nothing fancy, only casual. "And this is my little brother Mokuba." Yoshi bent down a little and shook Mokuba's hand "Hello there Mokuba-kun" Mokuba smiled "Hello." Soon Jounouchi saw Yoshi talking to Kaiba. "Kris, I didn't know you were going to be here!" Yoshi looked over and smiled "Kaiba invited me yesterday. Sorry for not telling you." Honda soon came up to them as well "Hey its okay." Soon she saw Otogi, he looked at her and turned but she saw he turned a dark shade of crimson. She giggled, then heard from his mind _Wow! She's a Bishojo! _It was her turn to turn a shade. But she smiled in spite of it. 

Soon she found herself talking to Otogi, they talked for awhile but soon he was called by Jounouchi to play a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Yoshi went to watch, but soon she heard Mokuba talking to Kaiba. "Seto, me and Shizuka wanted to go to Drake's concert." Kaiba looked at his little brother. "I know Mokuba, but they were sold out when I called." Yoshi smiled and waved over to Mokuba. He saw it and walked over to her. "What is it, Kris?" He asked. Yoshi pulled out her hand palm up, then opened her palm. Mokuba smiled and gasped "Drake's concert tickets!" He whispered. "Yes, Mokuba I got them today. I have enough for everyone here. Here take them." Mokuba took them gratefully. Then ran to his brother. "Here Seto." He said as he handed them to Kaiba. "Mokuba where?" Then Mokuba pointed to Yoshi who had went back to the game. "I wonder…" Kaiba said, but then shook his head. Then he went to talk to Shizuka. 

-9 o'clock-

Everyone was starting to leave, and Kaiba waved them off. When Yoshi passed he said to her "Arigato (thank you) Kris." She only smiled at him and whispered "Your welcome, Kaiba." She walked fast to catch up to her friends. "Hey Shizuka, what was Mokuba so happy about?" Jounouchi asked. She smiled and said "Kris here, gave me, Mokuba and Kaiba tickets to Drake." Kris only smiled as she shook her head. But she was ready with five more tickets. So be for Honda or Jounouchi could start yelling they saw tickets flashing in their faces. "Here mina. I didn't forget you." Kris handed them out as they were walking. "Arigato!" Yoshi only smiled soon they got to Turtle Game Shop. Yoshi and Yugi walked to the front door and said "Oyasumi nasai, mina." Everyone said there good nights and left for home. 

"Oyasumi nasai Yugi" Yoshi said to Yugi "Oyasumi nasai Kris." She smiled and walked into her room, and Yugi walked into his. "Tomorrow is going it be good." Yoshi said as she got dressed for bed then slipped into bed and fell into a deep sleep. 


	5. Part Four: Drake's Concert

Yoshi woke up, possibly around seven o'clock on a Saturday morning. She quietly got out of bed not waking Yugi, and Sugoroku. "I need to get dressed and, get the stage ready for tonight." She decided to wear a tanktop, which was low cut and light gray blue and purple striped. Along with a light black skirt, it would go to her thighs, and attached to the ends of it was Egyptian eyes, like in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. To match she wore low heeled shoes that were like sandals, they were grey blue with black leather stapes. The leather that held the sandal to her foot, criss-crossed what seemed they would go to her ankles. She looked through her jewelry; she would wear two gold bracelets on each wrist, and one thick bracelet along with them. Her left arm band was a pair and had a golden diamond shaped bead hanging off it. The right was on her upper arm but was near the elbow, it was sliver it curved on the inside part and curved from the outside to the inside of her arm. 

Then there was an Egyptian anklet with a winged beetle, it was red and blue. She of course wore a buckle around her neck; it was thick and black with sliver dots protruding out from it. Her earrings were long and dangly, all of it was golden, round held a diamond bead with a half ring attached with it. Of course she wore her feather charm on her small black chain, which was much like Yugi's but much smaller. She got dressed, and looked at herself in the mirror. _I think I look right for the concert for tonight. I can't wait to see their faces, _she mused. She opened her suitcase and took out a tube of lipstick, it was blue and she put it on. She put it away, and then picked up two belts, on was thin and she placed that one around her waist to hold up her skirt, the second was for decoration. It was black, and thick, with a sliver twin buckle (if you don't what I mean, I mean two pronged belt.) It had sliver dots in two rows going all round it, and purple gems on the bottom as well. She grabbed a jacket, walked out the door, and wait for her ride. In about two minutes a black limo came and she went in the back seat, to go where she would perform that night. 

-Around an hour later-

Yugi awoke, and shook his head "I didn't have that weird dream this morning." He rose out of his bed and, walked out of his room. He went to see if 'Kris' was out of bed yet. He discovered that she wasn't in her bed at all. It had appeared that she was already gone. Yugi went downstairs pretty much puzzled, he saw Sugoroku, and asked "Ojii-chan, where's Kris?" Sugoroku looked at his grandson, and thought. "To come and think about it, I don't know." Yugi quirked up an eyebrow in confusion. _Huh? No one knows where Kris went, but her..._ Yugi shrugged, then he found a note on the table for him, he read it. 

__

Dear Yugi, 

By now you know I have already left the house. But I thought I should write this to tell you transportation is already taken care of. If you are with your friends when you are picked up, great. But if not, you'll need to tell the driver how to get to there homes. The ride should be at your house around six o'clock. I'll see you and the others at the concert! Later!

~Kris

Yugi smiled and folded the note, "Well I better get ready for today." Yugi went up to his room to get dressed, than call his friends about the arrangements. 

Yoshi was at the stage doing test and telling people were to set the lights, and stuff like that. She looked at most of the items on the stage, but soon she got tired of telling people where to put things. "Mina, take five." Soon she was left all by herself. She looked at her left wrist, with the palm up. She saw the eye of Horus, tattooed there. She thought about how she got. 

__

She was only nine years of age, and she walked about the streets of Egypt. She looked at everything, and touched things as well. But unknown to her a man had caught her in his gaze. "Do you like, Ancient Egyptian, miss?" She turned to see that young man. He could have been sixteen, wearing a turban and had incanting light green eyes. "Yes I do. Why do you ask?" The man only smiled, soon she felt woozy, and fell unconscious. Minutes passed by, before she woke up and she noticed the eye of Horus on her wrist…

Soon Yoshi got up, and looked in a mirror, and moved her hair round her right ear, seeing a piece of it missing. She didn't flinch, when she looked at it. One of the crew came and saw most of her ear missing. "Miss Drake, what happened to your ear?" Yoshi turned, and said calmly "I was bitten there by a dog, and it ripped it off, when I was two." The man only went back to his work after he said gomen (sorry) about the ear. The ear was very jagged, the top curve was missing and it did look like a dog had bitten off most of ear. "I better get back to work." She mused and covered the ear, and left to check on things. 

By six Anzu, Honda, Otogi, and Jounouchi were at Yugi's house. They were inside, waiting for the ride. Yugi was wearing, a black long sleeved shirt, and it went passed his waist. He wore a gold armband on his left arm, as well as a silver bracelet. His Millennium Puzzle of course was around his neck on a silver chain. He wore black pants, and black shoes. Honda wore black pants, a black long sleeved jacket, with a white shirt underneath it, and to finish black shoes. Jounouchi wore baggy blue jeans, black and white tennis shoes, and light green short sleeved shirt. Anzu wore a dark red turtle neck, and of course it was long sleeved. A black zip up, jacket that was tank-top like that went to her thighs, and a black skirt under it. She also wore white boots that went to her upper calves. Otogi wore is usual outfit a black tank-top, with a red vest over it. A bracelet on each wrist, and upper armbands, black pants, along with black shoes. "Hey Yuge, what do you think we will be picked up in?" Yugi only shrugged. "I really don't know Jounouchi-kun." As they were beginning to think honking could be heard outside. 

Jounouchi shot up "That must be our ride!" Everyone nodded, but they were stopped dead in their tracks. They were expecting, a small snazzy car but not this black limo, parked right at Yugi's front door! "Wow… Kris must have spent a lot for this limo…" Honda whispered. "Well let's get going!" Anzu said as she climbed into the car, the others followed suit with Anzu. And soon they were on their way to the concert. 

When the five got there, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Shizuka were already there. "Hey there, big brother!" Shizuka shouted. Jounouchi waved at his little sister, and the Kaiba group waited for the rest of them. As the groups got together they walked inside, and sat in there seats, which were front row. "This is cool, front row seats! Kris must have spent A LOT on just us alone. But I wonder where she is?" Honda wondered. Even Kaiba didn't know the where-bouts of 'Kris'. But soon the lights were dimming, and the lights on stage dimmed as well. "Well, we'll find out soon enough." Anzu said quietly. When the music started the lights banged on. And there was Yoshi on stage. "What she on stage?" Mokuba said in awe. She moved to the music the song which was 'Genie in a Bottle' (by Christina Aguilera) and Mokuba knew when she started sing it, he knew that 'Kris' was the singer Drake. All through the concert she did many songs by well liked singers and or groups like Eric Clapton, Linkin Park, and other artist. At the end of the concert she spoke into the microphone. "I would like the group in the very front to meet with me, backstage. Arigato." Then she walked off the stage, to the back. 

Soon Yugi heard Yami starting to talk to him. _Yugi that music, her voice sounds very familiar to me… I think I have heard her before in my past. _Yugi looked upward. _Really, than I think we're getting closer to the answers, we have been looking for. _Everyone she called for did go backstage to talk to her. They saw her at a mirror taking out her earrings, first the left. Then the right, the group gasped when they saw her mangled ear. Unknown to Yugi, the ear struck a cord inside Yami. "Oh my god!" Shouted Otogi. Yoshi only turned, and said nothing about the ear. "What, the ear? Don't worry about it. It happened along time ago." It was then she noticed that Otogi was looking her up and down, and turning red. And that Yugi had almost said something, but didn't. She giggled _I guess Yugi is feeling that brotherly instinct about me. _

"Hey you lied t-" Jounouchi started to say but Yoshi waved a finger in his face. "No, I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you the whole truth." Honda agreed with Yoshi. "I think it's time to go home." In no time Yugi started to yawn and drop, with Yoshi catching him. "Come, I can drop everyone else, except for the Kaiba brothers." Mokuba and Kaiba nodded. And Yoshi did take them home, and put Yugi in his bed. She went to bed herself. _Tomorrow I'm going to have to leave because I have more, but this is my last tour. _She thought to herself as she fell asleep.

The Next morning Yoshi got up, and didn't wake Yugi but did wake Sugoroku. "Ojii-chan?" Sugoroku looked up at Yoshi. "Yes, Yoshi?" She smiled "Please tell Yugi, about the two of us. Also tell him I'll be home soon." Sugoroku nodded, and hugged her before she left his room. She walked out of his room, down the stairs, out the door and into a car bound for the airport. Yugi woke up and hour and a half later to see all of Yoshi's things were gone. "Ojii-chan, where's Kris?" Yugi asked as her ran down the stairs. Sugoroku looked over at Yugi. "Yugi, there is something I have to tell you. Please sit down." Yugi did as he was told. "Kris isn't her real name it's her nickname. Her real name is Yoshi. And she's your younger sister." Yugi was shocked "What? My little sister?" Sugoroku nodded, and told him what had happened, when she was born. "Is she coming back?" Yugi frightfully asked, and his Grandpa nodded. Yugi smiled _Well I now know I have a sister, I just have to wait for her to come back! _Yugi thought, and went to get dressed. 


	6. Part Five: Pool Party and the Date

Months had past with no hide nor hair of Yoshi. Yugi was getting worried, but he didn't really ever tell anyone else that her real name wasn't 'Kris'. Yugi sat in class wondering when his little sister was going to come back. Every one of Yugi's friends could tell that something was bothering Yugi. They were sitting together, and then Ryou Bakura came and sat with the group. "Hello, mina." Bakura was a quiet young teen. He was also very shy, it was his nature. He had shoulder length hair which was kinda messy and white. His brown ivory eyes, went perfectly with his white hair, and wore the usual boy uniform. "Bakura where the jigoku (hell) have you been?" Jounouchi. The shy man blushed a bit. "One I have been on vacation. And two I've been sick for two days." Bakura noticed that Yugi was worried about something. "What's the matter, Yugi?" Yugi looked up Bakura. "I wonder what happened to Kris." Bakura was about to ask who that was when Honda explained it to him. Bakura only nodded, and smiled a bit.

Yoshi walked around Domino, looking for the perfect place to hold something she had been planning since she left. For her brother, her friends, to tell the truth the whole school. _At least Odosan (father) and Okasa (mother) are here with me. _She thought. It was then she saw the perfect place. It was HUGE!! It was the perfect spot to hold a BIG party. She went inside to make the reservations, for Saturday. With in a minute she had the pool, and the big area where the pool was. "Alright, now for the invitations." She went to her adoptive parent's hotel room, and started writing all the invitations. 

First was Yugi of course, then Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Kaiba, Shizuka, Mokuba, and lastly of her friends Otogi. _ How do I feel about Otogi? _ She wondered to herself. She shrugged it off as she finished the invitations for about two-hundred people with the help of Mr. and Mrs. Drake. "Honey, let the butler do it. Just give him the addresses and don't worry about it." Mrs. Drake said. Both the Drake's were pretty ordinary. Mr. Drake was a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. His wife was a blonde with hazel eyes. Yoshi was reluctant to let the butler to do it, but she finally gave in. Mr. and Mrs. Drake were already rich, before Yoshi turned to singing. 

-After school-

Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Otogi, and Bakura walked together for Jounouchi to get some better cards. As they came up to the Game Shop's door. Sugoroku opened the door. "Here Yugi this came for you." Yugi looked at the invite and opened it. It read

__

Dear Motou Yugi, 

You are invited to a pool party being held at the Palace, directions to it are included. The times are noon till four o'clock in the evening. Please bring swimming suit/trunks and your own towel. Also a change of clothing. 

I hope to see you there. 

P.S. If there is someone you wish to bring, that I have not invited you may bring them along. 

"I wonder who was all invited." Honda wondered, and Yugi only shrugged. "All I'm wondering about is who sent it." Anzu nodded "I agree with Yugi. But I think it is someone we all know." Yugi thought about that and agreed. 

-Saturday, around noon-

Yoshi was getting everything ready for her guest, "I hope I have enough food. Honda-san and Jounouchi-san eat a lot." She sighed. She had a robe over her swimsuit, and poured over the party. Soon Mrs. Drake came in "Yoshi, some of your guests are arriving." Yoshi looked over and waved at her "Let them in Okasa." She nodded. She walked out side to the gates, and with Yoshi out of site she told her husband "Let them in dear." He nodded and opened the gates. Yoshi watched as they came in and Yugi was first in line. He had is towel, and was wearing black swim-trunks with red stars. Next was Jounouchi he was wearing a green pair, Honda wore a plan black pair. Anzu wore a flowery bikini, with red, blue, green, and many other colors. Otogi wore a red pair _Oh my kami (god) he looks cute in that! _Yoshi thought. Bakura wore a white pair. She saw someone with Jounouchi who she didn't know. She had long blonde hair that went past her hips. She had purple eyes, and wore a purple bikini. Then she saw Shizuka, Mokuba, and Kaiba. Shizuka was wearing a red full swimsuit. Mokuba wore blue swim-trunks, and Kaiba wore green-blue pair. Many others came and she waited till everyone came. 

Yugi and the gang, even Kaiba waited for there host. "I wonder where our host is." Kaiba wondered. Jounouchi and Honda saw the food buffet and shouted "FEEDING FRENZY!" And ran for it. "They always think with there stomachs…" Anzu murmured. Soon Mr. Drake came in where Yoshi was "Yoshi all you're guest are here." Yoshi looked at him and smiled. "Arigato Papa, I'll be out shortly." He smiled at her and left her alone. Yoshi took off her robe; she was wearing a bikini, which was black, with green, blue and orchid. She quietly walked out to the pool; strangely she wasn't noticed by anyone. She stood right in front of the pool. She spoke loudly "I thank you all for coming." It was then everyone one looked over at her. Yugi smiled and ran while shouting "YOSHI!!" He ran for her and they both went into the pool. They both came up to the surface, and Yoshi was sputtering. "I'm going to get you." She mumbled to herself, and she did. When she got enough air, she swam up to Yugi, and pushed his head into the water and holding him there of a second or two. "Man, those two are acting like they were siblings." Otogi observed. 

Yoshi looked up at Otogi, then at Yugi. "Did you hear that Yugi?" Yugi nodded. "Well, Otogi your right, we are brother and sister. Her real name is Yoshi." Kaiba quirked an eyebrow while everyone else was in a state of shock. Yoshi smiled and also heard Yami laughing about how her and Yugi were acting. They got out of the pool. "Please enjoy yourselves, and have a party!" and with her saying that everyone did. Soon Otogi came up to her. "Yoshi?" She turned to him and smiled sweetly. "Yes, Otogi." Otogi started to blush a bit. She just cocked her head to the side wondering what he was thinking. _Man she's cute. I just want one date with her. _It was her turn to blush, but felt happy at the same time. "I want to ask you, for a date…" She nodded as her acceptance. He smiled "How, jus at my house for dinner? Tomorrow?" She smiled and nodded "That's fine." Otogi from then on seemed very cheerful. Soon Jounouchi came up to Yoshi. "Hey Yoshi, this is my girlfriend, Kujaku Mai." Yoshi held out her hand and shook Mai's (Sorry but Mai and Jounouchi are such a cute couple!) "It is nice to meet you, Mai." 

"I could say the same." Mai smiled as did Yoshi. For hours everyone had fun, except for the people who got cramps. But after the cramps past they did have fun. 

Soon it was time to go home. Yoshi thanked everyone for come and they left after they got in there normal clothing. The only ones left were Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Otogi, Shizuka, Yoshi, Yugi, and Mai. Mr. and Mrs. Drake smiled at Yoshi. "We wish you luck, and we already dropped your things off, to your Ojii-chan." Yoshi smiled and nodded "Arigato." She hugged them. "Come on, guys I have a car waiting for us." They all smiled as they went to and got into the car. First stop Otogi's place "Well I'll see you tomorrow, Yoshi." He said she nodded "Tomorrow." She closed the door and Yugi asked "What did the mean by that?" Yoshi giggled "I agreed to eat dinner with him tomorrow night." Honda and Jounouchi did the 'wwwooooo' thing. "Going on a date, little Yoshi." She looked slyly at Honda, who was closest to her, and elbowed him. "I guess you could call it that…" She mumbled. In minutes everyone was dropped off at home and the driver was taking Yugi and Yoshi home. "I'm glad you back, Yoshi." Yugi said, Yoshi looked at her brother and smiled, as they walked out of the car and into the Game Shop. "So am I." _And I might figure out what in the jigoku is going on with me! _She thought as she went into home. 

-Sunday- 

It was about, four thirty before Yoshi was ready to go to Otogi's. She actually looked quite normal for once. She wore a normal long sleeved shirt, and a normal skirt. With only her feather charm, and a few bracelets. "I'll see you later, Yugi." Yoshi called as she opened the door. Yugi called back "Yeah, I'll see you later." She walked out the door to go to Otogi's. 

It took her a few short minutes to get there. She knocked on the door, and Otogi answered. "Konban wa, Yo-ko (the -ko suffix is sometimes used as a girl's nickname for a boyfriend a close guy friend I guess) Yoshi was kinda shocked _He already has a nickname for me…_ She mused. _Well I might as well call him by his first name, I guess…_ She blushed as she said "Konban wa, Ryuuji." Otogi blushed when she called him that. "Well come in, Yo-ko." She nodded and walked into his home. _This is real nice. _She thought. "I thought we could talk a bit, before we ate." Yoshi looked at him and nodded "That's fine with me." So for an hour they talked about many things, like what they wanted as they got older (which was the last thing.) "Well, Yo-ko would you get married?" 

"Yes, I would. And before you ask. Yes I would have children." 

Otogi nodded. "It looks like, dinner is ready." Yoshi nodded. _I'm really starting to like Ryuuji... _She thought and blushed. 

For thirty minutes they ate and talked at the same time having a great time. Until Yoshi suddenly stopped. "Yo-ko what is the matter?" Yoshi couldn't quite explain it how she knew _Yugi is in trouble… I can feel it. _She stood "I'm sorry Ryuuji, but I feel that Yugi is trouble…" Otogi stood and caressed her chin "It's alright, Yo-ko. I don't mind." Then he gently kissed her lips. She was shocked for about ten seconds, but she smiled and ran to find Yugi. 

It took ten minutes for Yoshi to find Yugi. Some guy had busted Yugi up pretty good, and demanded money from him. Yoshi rammed him in the back, with her shoulder. "Hey, leave him alone." She shouted. Soon he grabbed a knife and struck her with it before she had anytime to react. He also hit her with is fist once. She had cut marks on her legs and arms, and one on her face. The man went back to Yugi, and knelt next to him. Yoshi suddenly felt another, soul take her body over. She didn't know what was happening, all she knew as she was starting to stand up. "Nani? How could you be standing?" She said stood there silently and seemed like a different person. Yugi could barely see, but could tell that Yoshi was injured almost worse than himself. Yoshi waved her hand at the mugger, and he ran to her she dodged. "Your quick, but… I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Yoshi had a smirk on her face as an eye appeared on her forehead which no one could see. But she could feel the magic power flowing in her. "I think not." Said a deep voiced Yoshi, and the man fell to ground. Yoshi felt the presence, retreat into it's solitude. Yoshi's eyes had no glimmer, and she fell limp onto the pavement. Still not knowing what had just happened. Yugi was worried out his mind as he hurried to find someone, so he could call for help. 


	7. Part Six: Yoshi's confusion, and the Spi...

First things first, I would like to thank a lot of people. One Aya-chan from Kaiba Corp. For giving me the Japanese names of the gang, including Duke/Otogi. Yami-kun for supporting me though many ordeals, and getting some of my idea's from her stories Demon's Tears (Damn FF.net) and A Moment it Time (I think….) Or something like that. And CD98 for also giving me an idea or two. Also I'm starting to get sick of writing, because I had a write a short story of the pre-sequel of this story so, I'm just sick of it a bit. But on with the story

The next thing Yoshi knew, she was waking up in the hospital feeling very sore. "Where am I?" She asked it was then she felt a presence at the window at her bedside. She at up and looked around but not at the window. "Where is Ryuuji? No, Ryuu-chan (I got this nick name from The Breath of Fire, and the short of his first name.) It was then she looked at the window. She saw a woman about her age; she had long hair much like hers. "What is going on?" Yoshi asked she was so confused. Then the woman turned, to Yoshi's shock this woman was a replica of herself. Except for the bang that was whisked up into the others hair, and the smaller, and much darker green eyes. The woman was also about an inch taller than her. 

"Are you alright, aibou?" The woman asked. Yoshi just looked she didn't know what to do. She just sat there in a daze. "Yoshi?" Yoshi said nothing she was too freaked out to answer. But soon she snapped. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" With that she jumped out of the bed and out the window into the rain. The woman shocked put her head out the window "YOSHI! DON'T DO THIS!" But Yoshi ignored her. "Damn the girl, she going to get herself worse than she is." Soon the woman saw many people come in. It was manly Otogi, Yugi, Sugoroku, and the rest of them. When they didn't see Yoshi in the bed they were freaking out. "Where is Yoshi?!" Yugi shouted. For some reason they could not see the woman in the room. The woman could hear Yami telling Yugi. _Yugi calm down, losing your senses won't help anyone. _The woman grabbed a coat and it turned ghost like, just like her. She ran out the door to find Yoshi. 

Yoshi ran in the rain, not knowing what was going on. But she didn't seem to care for she almost got hit a couple of times. Then she saw an old abandoned warehouse, she opened the door and ran in to get out of the rain. "What is happening to me?" She questioned. She was too scared and in shock to calm down, so she decided to sing to calm her nerves. The song was 'I turn to you' by Christina Aguilera. 

"When I'm lost in the rain. In your eyes I know, I'll find the light to light my way. When I'm scared, losing ground. When my world is gong crazy. You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there. Pushing me to the top. You're always there giving me all you've got. 

For a shield from the storm. For a friend. For a love to keep me safe and warm. I turn to you. For the strength to be strong. For the will to carry on. For everything you do. For everything that's true. I turn to you. I turn to you.

When I lose the will to win. I just reach for you. And I can reach the sky again. I can do anything. 'Coz your love is so amazing. 'Coz your love inspires me. And when I need a friend. You're always there on my side. Giving me faith, taking me through the night. 

For a shield from the storm. For a friend. For a love to keep me safe and warm. I turn to you. For the strength to be strong. For the will to carry on. For everything you do. For everything that's true. I turn to you. 

For the arms to be my shelter. Through all the rain. For truth that will never change. For someone to lean on. For a heart I can rely on through anything. For that one who I can run to." 

When Yoshi was done she felt some fabric being put up around her shoulders. She looked up to see, that woman who was in her room. "You're going to freeze if you don't have a coat." She told her. Yoshi was surprised that the woman found her. The woman came to her face, and smiled. "Yoshi don-" Before she could finish she was knocked backward. The woman was now shocked. "You learned how, to tap into my power. That is surprising, for one so young." Yoshi was scared out of her wits. The woman smiled at her. "Who are you?" Yoshi asked. "I'll be more than happy to answer you, aibou. I am Nefertari, Lady of Maat. And the former Princess of Ancient Egypt." Yoshi stood "Ancient?" and Nefertari nodded. "Here let me show you, my former life. The saddest parts and how I came to be with you." 

__

Months after many sorcerer's revolted against Yami. They head one challenged Yami to a shadow game. "Yami please don't!" Nefertari begged her brother. Yami started to walk towards where the sorcerer was waiting for him. He turned to her and placed one hand on her shoulders. 

"I have to, Nefertari. I have to protect this world from evil." Then he ran into the room. Nefertari opened the door to a crack and watched the shadow game. 

Hours later, Nefertari watched in horror as her brother battled the sorcerer, soon a bright light made her close her eyes. The next thing she knew was she was walking into the room, and there was Yami's Millennium Puzzle on the floor in pieces. "YAMI!!" She cried. Somehow she knew that his spirit would rise again in a vessel of another. 

Nefertari moped for weeks, never coming out of her room. She couldn't even sleep all she could do was toss and turn. "Why Yami?" She asked. She closed her eyes, and then she heard a voice call to her. You could see you brother again_. It said. Nefertari sat up. "I really could?" She asked the voice. With out knowing, Bastet had walked in and sat down. _Yes, Princess. The only way is to abandon your vessel, and become the spirit with in me. But there are some conditions, for you_. The young Princess looked at her Millennium Feather, and thought. "What are these conditions?" She asked. _When you find another vessel you and her spirit must conceal me for more than nine months._ Nefertari bowed her head, "I agree to you terms." Soon as she said that her body went limp, and no soul with in. Bastet only looked on; soon she left to tell the headmistress about Nefertari becoming a spirit for the Millennium Feather. _

When Yoshi saw that her first instinct was to cry, but she hushed it up. "I have been, living and growing inside you, Yoshi with out you knowing." Yoshi looked up at Nefertari. "So you were the one, who took over my body after that guy…" Nefertari nodded. "I had to, he would have seriously have hurt you, your brother and mine." Yoshi turned her whole body. "Your brother?" Nefertari nodded "You remember that spirit talking with your brother. Well Yami, your brother's spirit is my half-brother." She touched Nefertari's arm. "I understand, and I will help you protect the Millennium Feather which I now hold." Nefertari looked at Yoshi and smiled. "Thank you, but we mustn't tell anybody." Yoshi nodded. And Nefertari disappeared into Yoshi body. 

Yoshi still needed to relax more, and so she sang more. This time it was 'Reflection' also by Christina Aguilera. 

"Look at me. You may think you see who I really am. But you'll never know me. Ev'ry day it's as if I play a part. Now I see. If I wear a mask. I can fool the world. But I cannot fool my heart. 

Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

Soon Otogi walked in and heard her and stood to listen. 

"I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart. And what I believe in. But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart. And be loved for who I am. 

Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside? 

There's a heart that must be free to fly. That burns with a need to know the reason why. Why must I conceal, what we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret in me I'm forced to hide? 

I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time. When will my reflection show, who I am inside? When will my reflection show, who I am inside?" 

Otogi got closer and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Ryuu-chan!" She gasped when he did that. "Yo-ko you gave us quite a scare." Yoshi gave him an apologetic smile. "Otogi did you find, Yoshi?" Yugi shouted. Otogi shouted back "Yes, she's here!" Yugi gave a sigh of relief as he walked in. "Yugi I want to go home." Yugi was taken aback. "But you sh-" Yoshi cut him off. "Yugi I want to go home! I'm fine!" Yugi wasn't sure about that. Yoshi heard Yami talk to Yugi. _Yugi maybe she's right, if not well she can be taken back to the hospital._ Yugi sighed "Alright Yoshi, I'll take you home." When she heard that she practically jumping for joy. 

-Hour later-

Yoshi, Yugi, and Sugoroku walked in the front. She ran up to her room, and looked through her stuff. Sugoroku went to the front to tend to customers that came in. Yugi stayed down stairs and he started talking to Yami. 

She took some boxes down from her closet, and opened the first one. _This is pretty neat, some Ancient Egyptian things. _Nefertari said to her aibou, Yoshi just nodded and pulled out a dress, and Nefertari freaked out. _That's the dress I wore when I was your age! _ Yoshi looked up at the ghost like image of the spirit. "That's neat." And then opened the other box, it was men's clothes. _That's Yami's clothes! _ Yoshi looked up and was shocked "Now that is weird." _Hey do you have, any crowns? _ Nefertari asked. Yoshi nodded, and went back to the closet and brought down two wooden boxes. And opened them up to Nefertari. Both of them were golden and had the mystic eye on them. Both would fit on the king's or princess' forehead. One had a gem, on the tip of the crown and the gem blue. The other was plain, Nefertari pointed to the one that had the gem. _That was my crown. And the other was my brothers._ Yoshi looked at the crowns "Now this is neat." Soon they heard noises coming from downstairs. 

They peeked out the door to see, Yami kissing Yugi and doing some obscene things with Yugi. And this was right at the back door, where anybody could waltz in and see Yugi alone, making out with something. Yoshi decided to stop them and, embarrass Yugi, a bit. She leaned over the rail and said "Hey, Yugi wha'cha doing?" Yugi and Yami stopped and they blushed a deep crimson. "Nothing, Yoshi." Yoshi only nodded and smiled "Okay, Yugi." And she walked back into her room and heard Yami say. _Boy that was close. _Yoshi closed the door to her room and Nefertari said _Oh my god! I never knew that my half-brother was a homosexual or bisexual but I won't go into that…_ Yoshi only laughed, and then Nefertari joined in the laughing and both felt a friendship begin to form. 


	8. Part Seven: Nefertari's Childhood

A few months had past since Yoshi had been home. Yugi had noticed that Yami acted strangely around her, and he didn't know why. "I think I'll take a nap…" Yugi mumbled as he drifted off. Soon Yugi was tossing and turning, having his dream again. 

__

Yugi still couldn't see faces but he could see the bodies and eyes. He also could hear there voices. "Yami please don't!" She begged him. Yami turned and placed on hand on her shoulder that is when his face illuminated. "I have to Nefertari. I have to protect this world from evil." Then he ran into the room, and the woman seemed to be crying, her face still in shadows. 

Yugi shot up sweat beading down his face, he was breathing heavily has well. Soon Yami was at his side, and planted a kiss on Yugi's sweat covered cheek. _What is the matter Yugi? _Yami asked. Yugi looked at Yami, and calmed a bit. "My dream again, I think it is your past Yami…" Yugi whispered. But what they didn't know was that Yoshi was near Yugi's door, listening. _Really Yugi? What did you find out?" _Yugi swallowed, and nodded. "I found out that woman's name in my dream…" Yami almost fell of the bed when he heard that. _Well, what is it? _ He questioned. Yugi trembled a little "Ne… Nefertari…" He stuttered. Yami this time did fall off the bed, but he got over it and went to the window. Yugi got off the bed and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Who is she, Yami?" Yugi asked, and looked softly in Yami's eyes. Yami looked at his double and ruffled Yugi's hair. _Nefertari… I don't remember much… but I know I cared for her… because she was my half-sister… _Tears started trickling down Yami's face. Yugi stared up at Yami. "Half-sister? I didn't know you had a sister." Yami nodded, and kneeled to level with Yugi. _I did, but from what I remember I didn't know until months before the sorcerer's revolted against me. There is still so much I don't remember…_ Yami looked away from Yugi, but Yugi placed a hand on Yami's face. He smiled "Don't worry Yami, we'll find this out together." Yami smiled as he embraced his double. 

Yoshi felt she should leave them alone and made her way to her room. _It seems that Yami is remembering me._ Nefertari said. "Hai I know. It's only been at least three months. I wonder if will be…" She started. _No It's shouldn't be a problem, Yami doesn't know about this. But if he did he might be really pissed off with me…_ Nefertari sighed. Yoshi grabbed her coat, put it on and went out for a walk. 

"Nefertari?" Yoshi asked. _Hai aibou? _Yoshi almost didn't ask. "Did you have, by chance your most of your right ear?" Nefertari was taken aback by the question. _Hai, I did. Why do you ask? _ Yoshi nodded "So did I, when I was two. It got bit off by a dog." Nefertari was shocked. _Interesting… Do you have the eye of Horus on your left wrist, palm side up? _ Yoshi nodded. _We have more in common then thought…_ Then she chuckled. Then Yoshi saw, Bakura with another boy. He had blonde hair that went to his shoulder and parted in the middle and dark tanned skin, and lavender eyes. He was about the same height as Bakura. He had black markings around his eyes. He wore a tank top, with a hood, and a chain in the middle of it. He had black pants and black shoes. It was then she saw the spirits. One looked just like Bakura, but his hair was more flared up. The other just like the other guy and also his hair was more flared up. _ Now this is weird… _Yoshi and Nefertari thought as they sighed. _I guess I'll call this him Ryou, and his spirit Bakura… _She thought. "Konnichi wa, Ryou-san!" Ryou looked over at her and smiled. "Konnichi wa, Yoshi." The young man looked at her with a mysterious calm look. "Who's this Ryou-san?" She asked meaning the blonde boy with him. The boy answered for himself. "I'm Ishtar Malik. An Egyptian, I heard your first name but didn't catch you last." Yoshi smiled. "That's because I didn't throw it. It's Motou Yoshi" Malik didn't say anything and only held out his hand which Yoshi shook. _Okay then its Malik and Ishtar… Man this is getting weird…_ "Well it's nice to meet you, Malik-san. I gotta go, bye!" Yoshi walked away from them just as Malik was kissing Ryou. "Okay, this is getting stranger by the minute…" She mumbled to herself. It was then she saw something that interested her, and her faced lighted up. 

"I wonder where, Yoshi is?" Yugi wondered. When Yugi had his back turned that is when Yoshi, came in and went to her room. She sat down, and examined the thing she bought. _You have a lot of unknown talents, Yoshi. _Nefertari pointed out. "Yes I know…" Oddly enough it was a guitar. She strummed it quietly, until she knew the cords a bit. 

Yugi was still down stairs, and he was eating a sandwich when he heard a knock on the door. "Konnichi wa, Yugi." It was Otogi. Yugi let him in. "Same here. Otogi." Upstairs Yoshi meddled with the guitar, and then started a very melancholic tune. Yoshi didn't shed tears as she played, only closed her eyes. Otogi and Yugi heard the music and quietly walked up the stairs to Yoshi's room. The door was already opened a crack so the peaked in. They saw her strumming the instrument, and doing very well. Soon she was done and Yugi and Otogi had to clap. Her head shot up at the noise, she blushed a bit. "Yo-ko, that was beautiful but it was so…so…" and Yugi finished the sentence. "Melancholic…" Yoshi nodded and set the guitar on her bed. "Sometimes I feel that way, so I play it out." She smiled. Otogi and Yugi smiled. Yugi went back down to finish his lunch. Otogi wrapped his arms around, Yoshi's waist and placed a kiss on the side of her face. "Ryuu-chan…" Yoshi whispered. She felt very comfortable in Otogi's hold. She wondered what Nefertari's childhood was like. As she thought, Otogi tightened his embrace but still gentle. Yoshi closed her eyes, and fell asleep in Otogi's embrace. 

__

Yoshi saw a little girl run up to a boy about a year older than her. She looked like Yoshi when she was a kid. The girl bowed, "Hi Prince Yami!" Then jumped on him in an embrace. "Hi to you too, Nefertari." He laughed. Yoshi saw a woman scowled at the pair. And a man smiled Yoshi assumed that it was the Pharaoh, Yami's and Nefertari's father. And the woman, the queen Yami's mother. Yoshi smiled as she saw Yami and Nefertari play. They look so cute_ Yoshi thought. Soon another woman called for Nefertari. "Sorry Yami, I have to go." She bowed to him and left for the woman her mother. Yami also was called by his mother. He turned and walked over to her. "Yes, mother?" The queen sneered at Nefertari and her mother. "I don't you around, that girl anymore. She a little bitch, a whore." The queen ranted, which was a lie. During the queen's rants, Yoshi saw a sleek black cat who was listening to what the queen said. "She is using you my son I'm only looking out for your well being." Yami pouted, but he believed his mother about Nefertari. "Alright mother…" He whispered. Yoshi was outraged _How dare that… that bitch call Nefertari a bitch and a whore. She is none of those things!_ But Yoshi understood what the queen wanted. She wanted to separate Yami and Nefertari. _

Soon Yami was cold to Nefertari, and him being like that made her grow distant. Yoshi saw that Nefertari grew up alone for most of her life. Her and Yami didn't talk anymore, and grew distant from each other. Only when Nefertari became a Lady of Maat did she cheer up a bit. I guess she doesn't feel so alone…_ Yoshi thought. I feel sorry for her. She saw the rest before, what Nefertari showed her. Yoshi felt sad for her spirit. "Such sad memories, so bleak, and… and" Yoshi lost with words she knew how Nefertari felt, and understood. _

Yoshi woke up and saw Otogi sleeping on the floor next to her. She laughed, and couldn't contain it. She was laughing because of the look on Otogi's face, and the fact that drool was running down from his mouth. Her laughing woke him and he stared at her. "What is so funny?" He asked in a daze. This only made her laugh harder. Soon Otogi woke up, and glared at her and in a stern tone asked. "Yo-ko, what is so funny?" She toned down her laughter and said still giggling. "You were making, a funny look on your face. Also that drool was coming out of your mouth." And she started laughing again when he wiped his face off. "That is not funny." He mumbled. Yoshi looked outside and said calmly "Maybe you should go home, its getting late." Otogi nodded. Stood, and leaned over and kissed her lips. "Bye, Yo-ko" She waved at him blushing. When he closed the door. Yoshi had tears coming down her face. _Aibou? _Nefertari asked. Yoshi looked at her "I feel sorry for you." Nefertari didn't really know what Yoshi meant. _What do you mean? _ Yoshi looked away. "That Yami's mother turned him against you. Her telling him that you were a bitch and a whore." Nefertari was taken aback. _I knew she called me things but that! She really didn't like me. _"Nefertari, who told you about what the queen said?" Nefertari smiled, at the memory. _My faithful feline companion, Bastet. Have no worries my, aibou I am over my past. _Yoshi only nodded and they shared a friendly embrace. 

Okay first if anyone would like to see some pictures of Yoshi, Nefertari, etc let me know 'cause I'll send them to you. You can let me know by e-mailing me, or reviewing my story. And thanks to CD98, Yami-kun, and a bunch of other people, who have been helping me along the way and some idea's I have written. Thanks, bai

~Aurora 


	9. Part Eight: The Nine Months Are Over

Otogi and Yoshi were walking down the street, and were having a great time. Yoshi held Otogi by the waist, and Otogi had his arm around her shoulder. "It's nice to have you to myself." Otogi said absent-mindedly. Yoshi looked up at him "And that is supposed to mean, Ryuu-chan?" He knew he was in trouble and quickly said. "I meant nothing." Yoshi only laughed, while she played with his pony-tail. Soon she saw Ryou and Malik but not Bakura or Istar. _Oh no, I bet that the two souls are reeking havoc, somewhere… _She thought and sighed. Then she saw them kissing, _those two, I feel like I'm watching Yugi and Yami…_ But she smiled. "Ryou-san, Malik-san!" They looked over at her, the two blushed and smiled. _Hey! Yoshi, tomorrow it is going to be nine months! And I get to see and talk with Yami again! _Yoshi smiled at the excited Nefertari. 

Yoshi and Nefertari had done a good job hiding the fact that her feather had maho (magic) powers. Yoshi through Nefertari had learned what her and Yami's life was like before Yami met Yugi and etc. "Hey, could I ask you guy one question?" Yoshi asked the couple. They looked at each other and nodded at her. "How did you to get together?" She just had to ask. Ryou blushed at the thought, "We met at Battle City, I didn't know how Malik felt. But I like him a bit, and then we started hanging out more. I got to know him and we were drawn to each other." Malik stepped in and said "I think that's all they need to know, Ryou-kun." Ryou nodded at his love. "Arigato. Bye Ryou-san, you too Malik-san." They waved at her as her and Otogi walked away from them. 

-At Turtle Game Shop. 10:00PM-

Yoshi was working on invites, for a party in which she had been planning for weeks. _Aibou what is tomorrow? _Nefertari asked looking at the invites. Yoshi smiled at the spirit "Tomorrow is Halloween, Nefertari." The spirit smiled and asked looking that the closet. _Are you dressing like me? An Ancient Egyptian Princess? _ Yoshi smiled and nodded. "And I'm having Yugi wear, Yami's clothes." Nefertari snickered, but went blank. _I wonder what Yami will do to me? _ Yoshi looked over at her and smiled. "Don't worry Nefertari; I think things will work out fine." Then another voice spoke. "I think so too m'lady." Nefertari turned to the voice to see a sleek black neko (cat) with bright orange eyes. Yoshi looked at neko and knew who it was. "You're Bastet!" The neko bowed and said "You're right, I am Bastet. Princess Nefertari's feline companion." 

Nefertari wasn't sure if Bastet could see or hear her. "I can see and hear you my lady." Nefertari walked over and kneeled. _Bastet it has been so long… _Bastet smiled and nodded. "You…" Yoshi gave Bastet a glare. "Name's Yoshi." Bastet only bowed. "Yoshi, tomorrow you will be visited by a descendant of a Lady of Maat." Nefertari looked at her companion _Will you stay here with me and Yoshi? _Bastet smiled and nodded. "Oh course my Lady." Nefertari smiled almost in tears. Soon Yugi walked in seeing Yoshi looking at a black neko. "Yoshi?" Yoshi turned her attention to Yugi. "Yes, Yugi?" Yugi thought it strange that he heard two voices up here with nobody but Yoshi and a neko. "Nothing, but who's the neko?" Yoshi smiled as Bastet jumped on her lap. "This is Bastet; I guess she chose me to be her keeper." Yoshi knew this name struck a cord in Yami. _Bastet… Bastet. This was Nefertari's neko's name… _She heard. "Well Oyasumi Nasai, Yoshi." Yoshi only nodded at her older brother. _That was close. _Nefertari said Yoshi only nodded. 

Yugi was struck dumb. "I know I heard voices up there besides Yoshi's. This is getting strange." _I know what you mean Yugi. I'm dumbfounded myself. _ Yugi only smiled at both there confusion. "I guess we'll find out what the hell is going on soon enough." Yami nodded agreeing with Yugi.

-October 31st , 8:00AM-

Yoshi got up earlier that usual to set this up, because she had put the invites herself this time but she didn't mind too much. She got the four boxes from the closet, and set them down. She picked up her cell phone, and dialed. "Hai, I would like a car to come pick me up. Oh lets say in about two minutes. Alright." She hung up, and picked two the boxes for herself, and left two for Yugi. She wrote a note, and picked up the two boxes, and quietly snuck into Yugi's room. Set them down along with the note, and left for down stairs with the other two boxes. Soon she was picked up, and taken where she wanted to go. 

-An hour later-

Yugi awoke see the two boxes, left there. "I wonder what this is." He wondered. He saw the note he read it and it reads. 

__

Hey Yugi. 

I'm having a party tonight; I want you to wear this. I hope you enjoy it. I pick this up in Egypt last time I was there. I'll see you later tonight. And there will be a ride for you and our friends. 

Until then. Bye

Your darling sister,

Yoshi.

Yugi smiled and shook his head. He opened the cardboard box, and gasped at what he saw. "How my god, It's must be ancient!" Soon he felt, Yami's strong arms around his waist. _Your right Yugi, they are ancient. I use to wear this when I was the pharaoh. But I wonder what's in the wooden box. _ Yugi smiled at Yami "Well lets find out." And he picked up the wooden box. When he opened Yami was in a state of shock. _I don't believe it! It's the crown of the pharaoh! My crown! _Yugi looked up, at Yami. "Maybe that's why Yoshi wants me to wear this." Yami frowned at Yugi. _You mean you little sister found this? _Yugi nodded as his answer. Yami again frowned and wondered what was going on. 

-Many hours later-

Yoshi was getting ready, "Well today's the day." She said to herself. "I just hope Yugi and Yami don't over react…" She mumbled. She wore a big necklace which went from the neck to her chest and had purple and blue gems among gold. Attached was a long tuscan red cape that went to her calves. She wore an arm-band on each arm, and also bracelets on each wrist. She wore rings on her pinky, and both ring fingers. She of course wore her Millennium Feather. Her dress was very colorful, and was almost skin tight. It was blue, green, silver, red, yellow, and purple. She wore blue cloth on her feet. _No kidding I hope they don't as well. _ Lastly Yoshi put on the crown; she really did look like Nefertari, with the exception of the bang whisked up. "All to do now is to wait for them." 

-The Turtle Game Shop.-

Yugi came down the step wearing what is sister wanted. He wore the crown and the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. He too wore a necklace which was made of gold that went from his neck to his chest, and his chest was bare. He wore arm-bands and bracelets on each arm, and rings on each hand. He had a purple cape attached to his necklace, it went to his calves. Around his waist were gold bands; attached was green cloth that went around his hips and strait down around his feet, lined with white and with the eye on the bottom. Along with green cloth on his feet, and black pants. He was somewhat thankful that no one until he got there was going to see this. He felt odd wearing this. But Yami was quite comfortable in it. Soon Yugi heard honking, and went out to see his friends were already out in the car. The first thing he heard was form Anzu. "Hey Yugi, you really look like Yami know." Yugi nodded knowing he did. But Jounouchi and Honda said "But hey, it's a good look for you." Otogi, Mai, Ryou, and Malik had to agree with them. Yugi blushed a bit and got into the car, not know what was waiting for him and Yami. 


	10. Part Nine: The Truth, the Pain, and Angu...

Yoshi waited anxiously awaited her guest but the one thing that put her in the most agony, was the look that her brother would give her when he found out, and the look on Yami's face as well. Bastet was at her side "Don't worry my lady." Was all she could say to her friend. Yoshi bit her lip just thinking about it. Nefertari was asleep in her soul chamber. The first person she saw was Yugi, she went wide eyed. "He really does look like Yami, at least in that." Then she saw Jounouchi, he looked like a hard rocker and it suited him well. Honda was next she couldn't make out what he was supposed to be… maybe Michael Jackson? Anzu was next she looked like an elf. Mai appeared after looking like she was the Joan of Arc, but more like a woman. Then Otogi strolled in next, he was a knight which Yoshi got a good laugh at. Then Kaiba, Shizuka, and Mokuba all three of them were vampires (thanks YK!). Yoshi shook her head at that sometimes Kaiba was a vampire… Then Ryou and Malik ummmm…… "Oh my God!" Was all Yoshi could say. (Just for there sakes I will not type what they are dressed like. But if you really want to know let me know.) 

Other came in and awaited there female host. She took in a deep breath and walked out to greet her guest. "Konban wa, mina, eat and have fun." She said with a smile. Yugi gasped when he saw her _She looks like an Egyptian Princess…. _It was then he thought to his dream. He thought of the woman, Nefertari Yami's little sister. _That's what she would have worn… _Yugi thought. 

Yoshi heard that, then she heard Yami. _You know dressed like that Yoshi looks like Nefertari… _"Yugi is starting to put things together…" She whispered to herself. In no time everyone was having fun. "Yami?" Yugi questioned his love. _Hai? _ "What features did your sister have that you knew about that would point her out?" Yami had to think about this. _Well most of her ear was bitten off, and she had the eye of Hours on her wrist. _Yugi nodded and went on having fun almost forgetting about his sister and Nefertari. 

A few hours in Yoshi saw Bakura and Istar running amuck at the party. Nefertari deemed it necessary to put an end to their… their childish bull-shit. She screamed out on the spirit note, and only a few heard only those who were sensitive to it. Yoshi saw that Bakura and Istar stopped dead in there tracks, wondering who in the hell told them to stop. Yugi heard it too wondering who said that. Unknown to Yoshi two others heard Nefertari's shouts. Only one was brave enough to come and fire up the Princess' anger… "Shadi! What are you doing here?" 

Yugi exclaimed. Yoshi looked over at Shadi no feeling in her eyes. She knew that Nefertari's anger was fuming over Bakura and Istar and he being here would only make it worse. "Chosen one, Yugi. I feel maho, and I also heard a voice." Yugi gasped "You heard it too?" and Shadi nodded. Shadi was well tanned, because he was an Egyptian, he had piercing blue eyes that had no pupils. He wore long robes, and a turban on his head. Yoshi saw that he had the Millennium Ankh/Key. _Another one how odd, I sense that this Shadi has two Millennium Items. _Yoshi did not speak, only looked on as Shadi got closer to her. "I feel that the maho is coming from this one." Yugi was in shock Shadi could sense maho from his little sister. But Yugi noticed that Yoshi's eyes were getting cold. Before Shadi could do anything more another man stepped in to stop him. 

"Shadi do not touch her!" he shouted. Nefertari sensed this was the truth teller she was told about. "I think this party is over. Only one's I talk to should not leave." Her voice was so cold and deep Yugi almost didn't recognize it. She talked to Ryou, Malik, Anzu, Yugi, Honda, Jounouchi, and Otogi. She turned to the man. His hair was long and black, he looked an Ancient Egyptian his eye were a sea green, and he too wore robes much like Shadi. "I demand to know your name, truth teller!" She said in calm yet angered voice. Soon Bastet was at her side. "My Lady there is no reason to hide yourself any longer. I am Seth, a descendant of the headmistress of the Ladies of Maat. And I am sorry to have angered you highness." Nefertari reviled herself in Yoshi's body. "Seth, I am proud that you speak so boldly. So would your ancestor, the headmistress." She placed a hand on Seth's shoulder. "A Person of Maat? I thought that order was destroyed long ago." 

Seth glared at Shadi. "No Shadi, we carefully hid ourselves. Until the day came, we only made people think that." Soon Nefertari saw Bakura and Istar screwing around again… "Bakura, Istar cut that shit out, or I'll feed your ka to Ammut!" She cursed and that threat was true. Ryou and Malik were shocked, "How did you see our Yami's?" They asked in unison. "I've been see them since I first met you." Yugi turned into Yami. "Seth I demand to know what the hell is going on!" Seth looked up on the Pharaoh. Ryou and Malik were gawking at Yoshi, and Bakura and Istar stopped horsing around. "Pharaoh what would you say if I told you that your younger sister was around the whole time Yoshi was around Yugi?" Yami sneered "I'd say, that you're a lying son of a bit-" He was cut off by Nefertari. "Yami, remember someone of Maat do not lie for they cannot." 

Yami turned shocked at the mentioning his name, he turned to Yoshi. "How did you know my, name Yoshi?" he asked. Nefertari turned back into Yoshi. She only laughed, it was almost a cackle. "How do I know? I know through Nefertari! I am both Yoshi-" Then turned back to Nefertari. "And Nefertari." Yami could believe his ears. "I don't believe it!" Yami shouted. Neither could anybody else. But deep in Yami's heart he knew this was his sister. "But Yami, don't you notice my ear? It has been bitten off. And this." She pulled off the left bracelet. She showed her wrist palm side up, to reveal the eye of Hours on her wrist. Soon she felt what she and Yoshi most feared. Yami had slapped her cheek, she rubbed it. "Yami you don-" but Yami didn't let her finish. "Get out of my site, Nefertari!" With that they were both crushed. Tears nearly came to her eyes, she grabbed a coat and ran, and she didn't look at anyone not even Otogi. 

Otogi looked at her as she left, he knew she was crushed that Yami told her to get out of his site. Yami was steamed, he couldn't believe that his sister didn't tell him that she was around. "King Yami… She couldn't tell you because it was something she consented to she agreed that she couldn't tell anybody." Yami looked Seth's way if looks could kill then Seth would have been dead right then and there. "What the hell do you mean?" Seth shook his head. Then Yami felt the cold slap of reality he felt his cheek and it was Anzu who had slapped him. "Yami, how could you? How could you hit her with out know all that happened?" Jounouchi and Honda nodded "Yeah I even I could tell she was crushed and nearly in tears, when she ran out." Everyone had to agree. "Yami I think you were to hard on her. When you get home try and talk to her." Ryou suggested. Yami sneered, then Bastet spoke up. "My Lord, that was rather unkind of you. You don't know how much agony she went through after you were gone. She wouldn't eat or sleep… No, she couldn't sleep!" Bastet was in tears, and could not contain them anymore. "I watched her for weeks, laying there in anguish! And all you can do is punish her, for what her heart wanted! What gave you and your damn mother the right to hurt this delicate young woman?" Yami quirked an eyebrow 'Delicate?" Bastet glared at him. "Hai, her ka is very fragile. And right now she is hurting like when you rejected her because your mother lied to you, about when she was bitch and a whore!" 

Yami was shocked "How did you know?" Bastet looked away in anger. "I over heard your mother. What a lying bitch." Yami didn't say anything. Everyone else besides Shadi and Seth were shocked at the prospect of a talking neko. "I didn't even…" Bastet butted in "Oh, of course you didn't, because you didn't even ask! BAKA!! (stupid)" Yami didn't even say anything only looked at the floor ashamed. Bastet came up and rubbed up against his leg, "I guess we better go home, Yami." He looked at her and nodded, he picked her up, and all went out to find a car waiting for them. The only ones that didn't take the car were Shadi and Seth. Yami petted Bastet in the car not talking, Yami soon changed back into Yugi so no one would see his tears. When he got home, Yugi didn't find a sign of Yoshi of ever being there. "I guess we'll have to wait." Bastet said curling up in Yugi's arms all Yugi could do was nod, and walked into his room. 

Yoshi felt like she couldn't go home. She didn't know where to go, she walked around outside in the cold air. She felt so alone, with no one to comfort her. Fortunately for her Otogi saw her walking around. "Yo-ko, are you okay?" Yoshi looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Ryuu-chan!" She latched on to him, there she cried in his chest. Tears running down, the fake armor. Otogi patted her back to clam her. "Please tell me what happened between Yami and Nefertari, Yo-ko." Yoshi out of tears nodded still saddened. Otogi took her in his arms, as she told him on the way to his place. She told him all about what happened, and how she obtained the Millennium Feather, and all that stuff. "I'm such a baka!" She said suddenly. Otogi shook his head "I don't think someone following there heart is a baka." Yoshi looked up at Otogi but remained silent. She was asleep by the time they got to his home, he laid her on his bed, covered her with the sheets. Got a bed roll, a pillow and some covers and went to sleep on the floor in his room. Before he went under the sheets, he kissed his love and went to get some sleep. 


	11. Part Ten: The Pain of Old

Ryou and Malik laid in a bed in each others hold, fully nude only covered by a comforter. Malik was the first to wake; he looked at the snow-white haired angel in his arms. He planted a feathery kiss on Ryou's lips. Malik ran his fingers on and through Ryou's soft hair, while the other was flowing down Ryou's back. Ryou woke up feeling one of his love's hands in his hair and the other reaching down. "Malik-kun…" The ivory brown eyed teen said, as he stared lovingly into Malik's lavender orbs. He reached up to Malik's face and pulled his face closer to Malik's. "Hai, Ryou-kun?" before anything more could be said, Isis Malik's older sister walked in. They both went wide eyed and blushed feverously, like the room was too darn hot. "You two, next time tell me when you are going to go wild on each other. So I can leave the house, or do it at Ryou's house…" She said. Isis had dark tanned skin and deep blue eyes. She had black hair that went passed her shoulders, she wore a head-piece that was gold and had a green jewel in it. She wore a simple dress that was a light brown, and had dark brown shoes. The two lovers turned redder, and nodded, and Isis made her leave. They looked at each other and decided to anger Isis a bit… 

-Turtle Game Shop-

Yugi couldn't really sleep that night, mostly because of what Yami did. Yugi really wanted to hear what Nefertari had to say to Yami. But he didn't even give her a chance. "I'm sorry, Yoshi…Nefertari…" Yugi mumbled to himself but he knew it wouldn't help anything. Bastet was next to him sleep quite comfortably. Yami showed up soon, and held his light. _Yugi I'm so sorry to cause you such grief… _Yugi looked up at Yami, and continued to lay not saying anything. Yami had tears in his eyes, _Please Yugi say something or do something! _Suddenly Bastet got up from the bed, jumped left the room but not before closing the door behind her. Yugi suddenly jumped up into Yami's arms and cried. Yami cried as well, he wished he could make what he did last night go away but he could not. Yami pulled Yugi's head away from his chest, and kissed Yugi's soft lips. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, Yami deepened the kiss. Yami pressed them both into the warm sheets, in a heated kiss, and Yami briefly wondered _I wonder how sensitive Yugi really is? _

Yoshi awoke, and seeing Otogi on the floor sleeping. She felt a bit sore because her things hadn't been taken off. "I'll get worse if I don't take this stuff off." And was saddened when Nefertari didn't say anything to her, apparently she was still sadden about last night. First she took off the bracelets, then the armbands. Lastly she took off that necklace; she rubbed her shoulders then her neck. "That thing is a pain in the ass…" She almost forgot about the crown, and she took it off her head. As she stared at the crown until she felt strong, capable, and gentle hands rub her shoulders. She looked back to see it was Otogi, trying to comfort her. She smiled at his attempt to make her feel better, but at this point nothing could make her feel better. Otogi could see that it wasn't really working, but he just took her chin his hand and turned her face to his. "Don't worry, Yo-ko. Everything will work out alright." She didn't say anything, then he kissed her, like he did many time's before, but soon it became more passionate. Yoshi noticed that his hair was down, _that's a first. _She mused, but ran her fingers through his mass of long black hair. 

He pulled away, and smiled "I hoped that helped a bit…" Yoshi smiled and hugged him. "Arigato, Ryuu-chan for trying. But I think I really must head home." Otogi nodded "I'll help you home, my love." Yoshi smiled and waited for Otogi to get dressed. In no time Otogi was out and picking up a coat to put around Yoshi's shoulders so she wouldn't get cold. Before he put the coat around her, he wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her shoulders. Yoshi was surprised at first but she eased into his hold. But he soon stopped placed it around her shoulders and took her home. As they walked Otogi blurted out "You know Yami, was ashamed of himself, after you left." Yoshi looked at him and gave him a half-smile "Really?" he nodded, for the rest of the time they didn't know what to say next. They soon got there, and Otogi couldn't think of anything. "I guess I'll be seeing you later." Yoshi nodded and he kissed her, waved and left for home. Yoshi ran up to her room, and closed the door quietly so not to disturb anyone. But soon she found out that Yami and Yugi were going to be the ones making the noise. It was then Nefertari spoke up. _Oh my Ra! Those two are probably in there fu- _ But Yoshi stopped her from finishing. "Don't worry about them; I have something to sound them out." She put on headphones and turned on some music. She laid on her bed, and somehow she fell into sleep. 

Hours later Yoshi awoke and took off the headphones, not hearing a thing. _Thank Ra they stopped. _Nefertari mumbled. _Yoshi do you think I can run the body, this day? _Yoshi nodded, and Nefertari took over. She looked over at the clock, it was ten o'clock. "Oh jeez, I better get dressed." She mused. But first she put away the things she wore yesterday, placed them in boxes and put them back in the closet. She picked out some clothes. The first thing was a tank-top which was lavender, it had a high v-neck and a diamond shaped hole in the chest area. Over the hole was a golden chain. Next were black leather pants, and black shoes. Then she picked out a thin buckle and put it around her neck and another for her lower arm. Then a golden arm band, that had a diamond shaped object on it. Then were gloves, that went from the elbow to the hand, it started to thin out at the wrist as it went over her hand and attached to a ring on her middle finger. She wore a golden, bracelet on her left wrist. Lastly were two belts, on thin just for the waist. The second belt was thick, and had sliver small pyramids above, of the gems that dangled on the bottom. After she was done getting dressed, she went down stairs to do a few things. 

It was then she noticed the note on the table. It was from Yoshi's and Yugi's Ojii-chan. It said that he had to leave on urgent business, and food was in the fridge, and money was left for the two if it was needed. Nefertari shrugged as she put the note back down. Right now she felt very hungry, and need to eat. As she made her way to raid the fridge, she didn't notice a large piece of glass that was left on the counter. Somehow it managed to cut her upper arm on her right side. First she cussed very loudly in Ancient Egyptian. Then proceed to curse in English, "RA FUCKING DAMN IT!!! WHO THE FUCK LEFT THIS PIECE OF SHIT ON THE COUNTER!!!!" As she ranted and cursed her brains out, she woke up Yugi and thankfully not Yami. Yugi got his pajamas back on and went down stairs to see what was going on, while Yami was still snoozing. He saw that she was grasping her arm for it was bleeding. "Ra damn it! Where is the fucking gauze?" She cursed again. Never before had Yugi heard her use such foul language. "What happened?" Yugi asked. Nefertari froze looked at Yugi; her eyes were cold at first. But when she saw Yugi, in jammes looking so kawaii (cute) she melted. She looked away and mumbled, "I cut my arm on glass, when I was going to the fridge to raid it." At this moment Yugi knew it was Nefertari. "Here let me help you." Nefertari could only nodded as Yugi got the gauze. She sat down as Yugi placed and tightened it. She winced, and cursed aloud. Yugi looked sheepishly at her, "I'm sorry…" Nefertari smiled at Yugi her eyes soft. "It's okay Yugi. It only good if it's tight." Then she ruffled his hair. She started to stand as she did she banged her arm on the chair. "Fuck!" She said in a low voice. It was then she went to the fridge and raided it, see took out a few things and a pot pie. "Nefertari?" He asked, she was already eating, but not like Jounouchi or Honda. "Hmmmm?" She moaned when she looked at Yugi. "How did all this happen?" She gave him a melancholic sigh. "It mostly happened because I was weak. But you don't know this does to a person who had made a promise; Yami doesn't even understand what it was like for me." Tears almost came from her eyes, as she hit the table with her fist startling Yugi. "I want to understand. Please tell me." She looked into Yugi's eyes, already knowing he was sincere. She told him, about her childhood, almost everything she accidentally left out the part with the promise. Soon Yami was coming down the stairs, but stopped when he heard voices. "What about that promise thing?" Nefertari smiled to herself, "I almost forgot about it." She closed her lids once and tears poured down her pale face. 

She stood and clenched her fist; her back was turned to Yugi so he couldn't see her tears. "I made a promise to my father just before he died. I failed at it because I was weak; I wasn't as strong as Yami. When I was a kid, I… I always looked up to Yami. I wanted to be as strong as him, to help others but alas I could never. I always knew I would pale in comparison to him." Yugi sat his crimson-purple eyes tearing up. "If my father asked of him what he asked of me, he would have been able to do it, and not failed miserably like I did. Even when I knew I was his sister, I felt like that… I never lived up to that." Yami never knew she felt like that. "Even after he knew I still felt like he was sneering at me. True he did look out for me. To me I felt that things were unsolved between us. I had to see and speak to him again. Not just about that. But for because I wanted to correct my miserable failure, make it up to my father." Yugi leaned on the table. "Okay I get that, but was it?" She gave him a sorrowful sigh. "He asked of me to look after him after he died. You don't understand what it was like living in Yami's shadow after he went away. And how I felt like I had failed, I did everything I could but it was not good enough. So I decided to follow him, follow his path. And so here I am." She turned her head to Yugi, showing her tears. Yugi finally understood why Nefertari was crushed, after Yami slapped her. 

"If there was one thing you could do to Yami what would it be?" Yugi asked her. She gave him a smile, picked up the pot pie and threw it at the stairs where Yami was watching. It hit him right in the face. Yugi turned to see Yami standing there. "Yami! How long have you been there?" Yami wiped the stuff as he answered "Long enough to hear my sweet sister spill her guts out to you." Yugi looked at Nefertari then back at Yami. "You knew he was there the whole time." She shook her head "Iie (no) I just felt him. But why would he care about how I feel. Right now he doesn't even give a fuck about me!" Yami stepped down from the stairs and faced her. "Like hell! Your one of the most important people in my life!" Nefertari almost glared at him but did not. Pretty soon it was double the trouble, for Yoshi created her own body, and stood next to her yami. "Then why, Yami?" She begged. Yami looked at the floor "I wasn't thinking… which I feel I had never done. Now I understand. I understand you. For the first time in my life I know how I made you feel. Something I never intended when I found out. You are my sister! And nothing can change that!" Nefertari's eyes filled with tears as she ran to Yami and hugged him. "I missed you Yami." Yami smiled and ruffled her hair. "I know I missed you too." Yoshi and Yugi smiled, and Yoshi ruffled Yugi's hair. "But how did that pot pie his Yami in the face?" Yugi asked Yoshi leaned over and whispered "Yami made himself real not just a spirit. How did you think he got wild on you?" Yugi blushed, a deep crimson and Yoshi only laughed. 


	12. Please Help Me!

Okay I need a little help! SOMEONE HELP!!! I don't know what to do for the next chapter…. So I need some ideas. If you have any and I mean any ideas what so ever just put it on the review of the story. Or you can, send idea strait to my e-mail address. 

I have no idea, what type of prize anyone would get maybe hug your fav. Yu-Gi-Oh! Charter I don't know but please R&R and give me ideas.

Thank you, very much!

~Aurora


	13. Part Eleven: The Memory, Date, and Love

That night Nefertari laid on the Yoshi's bed thinking. "I wonder what ever happened to him?" She smiled at the memory of him. "He was always… so nice to me. And I could always kick his ass in a shadow game." She laughed, about how mad he got when he lost to her. Soon Yoshi came into the room. "Hey, what's going on?" Nefertari looked over and smiled. "Fine, just thinking." Yoshi gave a sly grin "About a crush?" Nefertari went wide eyed, "No, just about a boy I knew." 

"Oooohhhhh…." Yoshi teased "Wait till Yami hears this." Nefertari jumped up and said "Don't tell Yami, anything." Yoshi nodded being serious. "I won't" Nefertari smiled at her, then looked out "I think it's time to got to sleep." Then she went into her soul room. _Oyasumi nasai, Yoshi. _"Oyasumi nasai, Nefertari." It was then when Yoshi went to sleep, Nefertari thought about him. Like how they first met, when they were really young. 

__

She was sad that Yami had stopped being her friend, and decided that she had to get out of the palace at least once. Even though she knew the Pharaoh wouldn't like it… that is if he found out. She wore a cloak, to hide her feature, and went out the back. She walked around for about and hour, not knowing where she was. She had never been outside the palace walls before. Soon she found a little boy getting beaten, her anger flourished through her body, and then the boy cried. Her unknown maho flowed, through out her. "STOP IT!" she shouted as the men were thrown by some unknown force, then they ran. All she could see of the boy was his light blonde hair, with dark tanned skin, and wearing dark robes. She moved closer to the boy and he whispered "Please don't hurt me…" She whispered right back. "Don't worry , I'm not going to hurt you." Soon his wounds were gone, and he stood, he received a kind smile. "Uhhh… thank you…" He mumbled, she looked into his eyes and her grin broadened. What beautiful lavender eyes, this boy has._ "Are you alright?" He nodded. "Tell me, what is you name?" He asked. She pulled off her hood to show her face. "My name is Nefertari. What is you name?" She could tell that his tanned turned a light shade of crimson. "I'm Marik…nice to meet you.." She smiled then looked at the sky. "Oh no, I really must go." As she stood "Please, let me help you home!" She stood shocked, then nodded she couldn't refuse him. She told him were she lived and took her to the palace. "You live here?" She smiled "Yes, I'm a servant here." Then he seemed to struck by an idea. "Hey, Nefertari how about we meet right here tomorrow!" She thought and nodded a yes, and waved then went into the palace. _

Then Nefertari realized, that most of what she thought about would become a dream for Yoshi, so she fell right to sleep. 

-10:30 AM-

Nefertari was the first to wake in the morning, then she went down stairs. She got herself a bowl of cereal, and some orange juice. It wasn't too long before Yami came down, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Sweet sister." She smiled at him "Same to you, dear brother." Nefertari finished and went up stairs to see the sleeping Yoshi, and then took over the body. She first went to the closet, to pick out what she was going to wear that day. First was a long sleeved black silk, button up top. Next some leather pants, and two belts (the same as usual.) Then some militaristic boots. She looked through her jewelry, she picked out long dangly earrings, which had scarabs with wings on the end. A twist armband and her Millennium Feather (of course). Then a normal necklace instead of a buckle, and silver and gold bracelets. _ This will be good for both me and Yoshi. _This was because Yoshi had a date with Otogi. When she got dressed she separated from Yoshi. "Hey, arigato, I like it." The top wasn't buttoned all the way and was hanging around her shoulders. One belt of course was holding the pants up, and the other was for show. 

"Your welcome, Yoshi. I'm going out a bit, before you." Yoshi only nodded. "What was that boy's name?"[1] Yoshi asked of her Yami. Nefertari didn't answer her question, but did say. "Please don't, Yoshi." She only nodded sadly, and didn't bring it up again. 

An hour or two went by, and Nefertari went out, to find someone to duel. She didn't have to wait, only a few minutes passed before she found Ishtar and Bakura causing havoc for others. She sighed, _He's a lot like Marik… _She mused. "Hey Ishtar!" He glared back at her "What do you want!?" 

"How about a shadow game?" She smirked and nodded at her. "Fine, let the shadow game begin." 

Yoshi waited for Otogi at the front of the Turtle Game Shop. Not long Otogi showed up. "Yo-ko, how did it go?" She smiled at Otogi. "Every thing went well, they made up." Otogi smiled as well. "Well what are we going to do today, Ryuu-chan?" Otogi thought and smiled "Well we could get some lunch, then go to the fair that's happening." Yoshi smiled brightly. "Lets go!" Otogi could only smile as Yoshi wrapped her arm around his, as they walked to a nice little restaurant that he knew of. A menu was brought to them, and Yoshi had some cranberry-raspberry juice, and BLT. Otogi had some soda, and the same sandwich as Yoshi. They talked very little, they just enjoyed each other's company. But he did think _She's so beautiful today. _

Yami and Yugi were enjoying each other, Yami was holding Yugi to his bare chest. "Ai shiteru (I love you), Yugi." Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled "Me too. Ai shiteru, Yami." Yami pulled Yugi closer, and placed a kiss on Yugi's sweet lips. 

Ryou and Malik were holding hands, while they walked. Malik knew that his Yami was in a shadow game but he soon laughed out loud. Ryou quirked an eyebrow. "What is so funny, Malik-kun?" Malik looked at his love and smiled "Oh, nothing besides that Marik is getting his ass kicked in a shadow game, by Yami's sister." Ryou now had to laugh, "That is funny, Malik-kun" Then Ryou shyly planted a kiss on Malik's lips. 

Otogi and Yoshi were walking, to the fair that was going on until they ran into a jovial Nefertari, an outraged Marik, and a amused Bakura. "To bad, Ishtar. I kick ass!" Nefertari said mockingly at Marik. Yoshi couldn't help but laugh. Bakura was snickering, that Marik lost to a girl. Marik was biting his lip, because he was about ready to kill this girl who had beaten him at a shadow game. He glared at Nefertari, then suddenly he recognized her for some reason in which he didn't remember. "Come let's go Ryuu-chan" Otogi followed Yoshi away from the three spirits. "Later Ishtar, Bakura!" She said with a laugh, which Marik also found very familiar. After she left Marik started to think, _Who was the only other person, besides Yami, could beat me at a shadow game…? _Then it hit him, a girl who he had know when he was a kid was the only one, she had always managed to beat him, no matter what. "What is the matter, Marik? Falling in love?" Bakura said mockingly. Marik shook his head, and thought _No already have fallen…_

Marik walked around, and could help but think about the only person he had ever loved. _So you're here Nefertari… But how? What happened? After your brother was gone, I never saw you again. Because you wouldn't see anyone, and I left as well soon after the incident… _Bakura had already left Marik to his muses. "I'll never forget, how you helped me Nefertari so many times. And how many times you have kicked my ass in a shadow game. And…" He gasped as tears fell down his face. "How much I loved you, my Hime (Princess)." 

Nefertari, was walking home, and could stop thinking about 'Ishtar'. _He seems so much like Marik, even how he got mad when I beat him… What if he is Marik?_ Then she stopped dead in her tracks… Tears rolled down her face. "I love him, Ai shiteru… Marik…" She couldn't forget the last things he said to her before, those damned sorcerer's messed everything up. 

Marik stood, and didn't move he could forget the last time he saw his Hime, his only love…

__

I sat outside, of the palace not really thinking of anything besides…Marik. I wondered how he was doing? What was he doing? Is he alright? All those thoughts roamed around my head, until a pair of strong, gentle hands, covered my eyes.

~~~~Marik's~~~~

__

I was walking to the palace to see the Pharaoh Yami, until I saw someone I knew. It was Nefertari, I was so happy to see her. I knew she had joined the Ladies of Maat, but that was about it. I wanted to congratulate her, on her high position. So I snuck up on her and covered her eyes. It was then I noticed something on her head I didn't expect to be there…

~~~~Nefertari's~~~~

__

I didn't know who it was, but I turned pulling the hands away from my face. I smile with joy "Marik!" I hugged him around neck, then pulled away before my brother, Yami could see. He looked at me with a shocked look. "What is it?" I asked, he only pointed to my head where my crown was…

~~~~Marik~~~~

__

I didn't expect the crown for royalty, to be on her head. "Nefertari… I congratulate you on your position in the Ladies of Maat. But what is with the crown?" She giggled at me, I was hurt, but then she said "I'm not laughing at you… silly." My heart skipped a beat…

~~~~Nefertari~~~~

__

I was still giggling when I said "I found out that, I'm the princess of Egypt, Yami's younger half-sister." I said nothing more until Marik had stomach, what I had told him. But he only smiled and sat next to me, I felt light crimson creep up my face…

~~~~Marik~~~~

__

I saw the blush on her face. I nodded "Nefertari do you remember what I told when we were kids?" She gave me a frown, and I couldn't help but laugh, I'd never seen her frown before…

~~~~Nefertari~~~~

__

When he asked me that I thought 'Marik that is a stupid question…' But I answered him none the less. "Of course I do! You told me, that If I ever felt lonely, sad. Or I need someone to listen to me, or a shoulder to cry on. To come to you, because you would do that for me." Marik moved his face closer to mine. He told me "And I meant every word of it…"

~~~~Marik~~~~

__

I did I meant every word. "I don't care if you're a princess, I can't hind my feelings for you…" I knew deep in my heart, and in my mind that I loved her. I couldn't deny it. I wanted to tell how I felt about her since we were teenagers…

~~~~Nefertari~~~~

When he said those words, I searched his mind… I found out that he loved me… He didn't even care that I was a princess, and his words that he said to me when we were kids still rang true. At that moment I too knew that I loved him… But our love could never be… but I didn't care! I smiled into his face…

~~~~Marik~~~~

__

'What was she smiling for?' I wondered to myself, then she dropped a bombshell on me. "I love you too, Marik…" I was so happy, and leaned in forward and kissed her as passionately as I could, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I did the same around her waist….

~~~~Nefertari~~~~

__

When he kissed me, my heart became a flutter. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. He leaned his head against mine and we stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, but then he stood. "I must go now, I'm to meet with your brother… Until I can see you again… My Love.." I smiled I whispered something in his ear. And that was the last time I saw him…

~~~~Marik~~~~

__

What she had whispered in my ear was "Until we meet, again I will dream of you…my Marik" I smiled and walked, and left her sitting there, the last time I saw that beautiful face..

Both were so lost in there thoughts that they, actually ran into each other. When they collided, with each other, they looked up into each other's faces. "Marik?" Nefertari shouted. Marik still had tears running down his face "Nefertari?" They both smiled as they knew it was the other and embraced, both in arms and in lips. 

Yoshi looked in the direction where Nefertari and Marik were, and she smiled. Otogi looked at her, and asked "What is it Yo-ko?" She looked at him. "Oh Nefertari found someone she was looking for… Someone she loved…" Otogi pulled her into him. "Ai shiteru, Yo-ko" Yoshi smiled and said "Ai shiteru, Ryuu-chan." They kissed each other, while the sun was setting. "I guess I better take you home." Yoshi only nodded, and smiled as she realized that her life and Nefertari's was finally put back into order. And that they would never have to be lonely ever again. 

But unknown so trouble was brewing… for Yami, Nefertari, and they people they loved. 

[1] Yoshi didn't see the last part of the memory, when Marik introduced himself.

I give thanks to The Great Anime Goddess, who wrote Something is not rightfor this where I got some of my idea's. I also thank CD98, for encouraging me, the whole way, and my friend Dessira (or something like that) for giving me some ideas for this chapter, of course I might need more ideas' if you have any don't hesitate to send them to me, or just put it down on the review. 

Thanks to all!

~Aurora


End file.
